Inbetween
by PDA
Summary: Roxas works at a convinence store but once Axel comes in and takes interest, he enters into Roxas's life and nothing will ever be the same. AkuRoku. AU
1. Chapter 1

His keys jingled as he walked towards the convenience store. Not too convenient for Roxas. Seeing as he lived about a half hour away and always seemed to be stuck with the night shift. He figured it wasn't all bad though.

Being a naturally shy person, Roxas was glad to be able to sit back and enjoy watching half-awake people stumble blindly into the convenience store, pick out a few things and check out with him, the person they probably wouldn't recognize or remember in the morning. He enjoyed the boring florescent lights that shone down on the products and customers as if they were all equal under this one power. Heck, he even enjoyed the weird people who scared him out of his wits when they came to the check out counter.

All in all the night shift seemed to suit him.

"Hey Roxas," Fuu said indifferently as he walked through the door to the staff room, "What took you? I was beginning to think I'd have to do both shifts." She sighed taking off her apron and hanging on the hook next to his.

The blue-eyed boy looked down as he scratched the back of his head, mumbling a quiet sorry. "I would've been earlier if…" he trailed off, "Well, never mind." Spinning around, he grabbed his apron and promptly plopped himself on the stool behind the counter. _This is gonna be a long night. _He thought, sighing as he took out his math homework, _Might as well do something productive_.

* * *

His eyes were beginning to droop when he heard a commotion coming from outside. Lazily, he parted his eyes slightly as he witnessed a group of teens joking about in front of the door. Pulling himself up to a slouch, Roxas leaned his head on one of his palms.

Still a little fazed, he watched as two of the teens entered the store raking the shelves for their purchase.

He focused on the first. A strange mullet-mohawk combination topped his head and he was currently pulling faces at himself using the clear doors that kept the drinks refrigerated as his mirror. Definitely a weird one.

"Hey Demyx, How about…What the hell are you doing Dem?"

Demyx's baby-blue eyes met piercing green ones. "I'm making a fool of myself, Axe. What'd you think I'd be doing at this ungodly hour?" He proclaimed joyful.

Roxas thought of checking the time but his thoughts were quickly clouded. This one was different. That flaming hair, those beautiful eyes, that milky skin….

"Hey, anyone home? You think something's wrong with him?"

"Dunno. Let me try. Hey Buddy."

Roxas felt wind, was someone fanning him? He was slowly coming back from his thoughts.

"Hey! Anyooonnne hoooome?" Roxas was snapped back to reality as he felt a warm breath on his face. His dazed eyes looked up and flew wide open. If he wasn't awake before, he certainly was now. 'Axe' was leaning over the counter, his face up in Roxas's face eyeing him as thought he, Roxas, boring old Roxas, was the most interesting thing he'd seen in a while. Blushing madly, Roxas attempted to back up. Forgetting he was in a stool, he toppled backwards hitting his head on the floor. Hard.

Roxas just blushed harder as he stood up rubbing the back of his head, suddenly wishing he didn't have to do the night shift alone.

"Well that did the trick! Eh Axel?" Demyx said as Roxas mumbled a quiet apology. Axel just smirked devilishly as he placed his purchase on the counter and leaned closer towards Roxas who had moved back towards the register.

Warm breath reached Roxas's ears, as did a seductive voice, "You're _so_ cute when you're nervous" Axel cooed as Roxas fumbled, trying to find the barcode on Axel's drink. "What's the matter?" Roxas swallowed hard, doing his best to try and ignore him. "Do I make you nervous?" Axel whispered as he licked Roxas ear.

"L-l-look c-could I just g-get your money…" What was the matter with him? Roxas never seemed to stumble over his words. Yet here he was turning beet red and stuttering, not even daring to look this guy in the eyes.

"Sure kid." Axel said, smirking cockily as he reached his full height only to slam his money on the counter causing Roxas to jump. "Just don't forget" he said leaning closer again. Roxas could feel him smirking as his own breath hitched in his throat, "Its Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

"Axel! Stop antagonizing the poor kid." Demyx said as he skipped towards the door. Axel follow slowly behind him only looking back to give Roxas a quick wink.

"God," Roxas groaned as he stared at the floor. "Why do I always end up looking like such a dumb ass?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah be kind! I'm so new at this! I switched to Roxas's POV just for the heck of it. By the way... there are eight periods in a school day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

It was one month into the school year and already summer seemed to be melting away. As I walked to school, I was left wondering about what happened last night. _Blushing, me? _I touched my cheek. I screwed my face up, thinking hard as I looked upward at the sky. _Axel? Where did he come from anyways?_ I sighed realizing I had walked right up to the doors of Twilight Town's very own, Ansem's School for Boys_. But, what were they doing in the store last night?_ I thought, somehow managing to not run into anyone like I normally do. _And, why was with that guy? He had some nerve…_

All these thoughts melted into each other as I suddenly found myself in my first class, Art. My head, swirling with thoughts, was finally able to calm down. Art. It was the peace I needed in the morning. The quiet time where I tuned everything out and I was just me. I was just Roxas.

As I toiled away at a drawing, I quickly discovered that Art couldn't solve my muddled brain today. My eyes swept up to survey the classroom, looking hopefully for inspiration. Then I saw it.

My eyes widened as I stuck my head back down to look at my drawing, hoping we didn't make eye-contact. A few minutes passed and I tilted my head up to snatch another peek. Axel.

He was really there. Laughing with his friends as though it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. I started at him with wonder from the other side of the classroom. How could I have not known he was in one of my classes?

He laughed, louder. The sound made me dizzy. That laugh…

I managed to drag my eyes back down to my paper. Staring was rude. I could feel my face heat up as though he were laughing at me and not some stupid joke. I whipped out another sheet of paper and stared at it instead.

The bell rang, jolting me from my thoughts as I picked up my things, ready to slowly move through the busy hallways.

The next few classes moved on blending into each other. I found myself consumed with thoughts of him. How could I not realize this Axel was in one of my classes? He couldn't possibly in more though.

That's when I saw how wrong I was. Stepping into math, his bright red hair caught my eye immediately and I sank away in horror as I found my assigned seat was right next to his. Mutely I passed rows of desks to sit next to him. He ignored me the whole class. The bell rang.

How could he not recognize me?

I began to feel annoyed. Lunch passed, I stared at him the whole time. Nothing.

Gym came, locker rooms, Axel and all. I must have stopped looking for something.

Study Hall, gone before I could grasp he was there too.

It's such a shame I got my hopes up for nothing.

* * *

"Hey Roxas," Fuu said in monotone as always. It seemed so routine. Day after day, school to job, job to school. It was almost as though my house was barely part of my life. Not that I wanted to be there. "Let me just finish stocking these shelves and I'll go."

I sighed, making my way to the back to put on my apron. Hearing the jingle from the door brought me down to earth as I plopped myself on the stool behind the register. Carelessly, I looked up to see who entered the store only to bring my head back down to stare at the lovely counter.

Fuu's voice came from beside me, "Hey try not to fall asleep ok?" I just looked at her already feeling Axel and Demyx's eyes staring at me. "Yeah, sure." I replied.

"Later Rox" she called over her shoulder as she left through the door.

"Rocks?!" I suddenly felt Axel close to my face. "Your name is Rocks? What kind of name is that?!" He said sounding utterly bewildered that such a cute boy could have such a name.

"It's Roxas…" I muttered

"I mean I understand if your parents thought you were a load of rocks to carry around as a child but that's just cruel… You have to carry that name around for the rest of your life!" He said tragically as he draped one arm around me dramatically.

"It's Roxas." I said louder through gritted teeth.

"Roxas? Oh that's much better!" Demyx cried whimsically as though he had just found the perfect name for his first doll.

"Roxas… I can't help but feel as if I've seen you before or at least heard your name..." Axel said as he dropped his arm from my shoulder and directed his eyes at the ceiling as though he was racking his brain.

"I go to your school." I mumbled quietly as my face heated up. Dammit, how can he not recognize me?

"But this wouldn't be the first time I've mistaken someone... There was this one time…" He laughed heartily, completely ignoring me. That laugh…

"Axel, I think he was trying to say something." Demyx cut in before Axel could ramble on much longer. They both peered at me as I felt the crimson that had left temporarily rush back to my cheeks.

Fearing I might start stuttering I looked at the floor, "I go to your school. I'm in four of your classes."

It was quiet. Tilting my head upwards I found Axel's mouth agape. Demyx looked purely dumbstruck. "No way! How could you have slipped under my radar? You're far too cute." Axel licked his lips. I shifted uncomfortably. "You're not lying to me are you?" I tilted my head to the right as I looked at him curiously, "Uhm… why would I lie to you?"

"Oh, showing commitment already," he got closer, leaning in. It was like last night all over again. "I like that." I could feel his lips turning up into a wicked grin. I shoved him away. He just smiled at me.

"Well, see you tomorrow _Roxas_." Axel said drawling out my name at the end while walking out the door.

Fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Action packed chappie! Sorry it took a while I was busy this weekend. Shopping, eating, watching I am Legend (great movie. Go see it.) So I'll be working on the next chapter but it might not come out for a while. I have to think of the plot. tee hee :) Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Kingdom Hearts **

I woke up the next morning jittery as hell. I walked out the door trying to convince myself that I might have had too much caffeine but that wasn't right. I never drank coffee and hardly had soda. How could he possibly have this much effect on me?

As I penciled in the leaves on my drawing, shadow after shadow, and shade over shade, I felt a shadow looming over me, blocking the light. Tilting my head upward, blue eyes met green and I was lost momentarily. But then he spoke and I groaned inwardly. "Hey Roxas. Fancy meeting you here. What're you doing all by your lonesome?" He asked, casually leaning against the table.

I stared at him. He stared back. Slowly his eyes traveled down to my paper only to shoot back up and meet mine, surprised. "Well, well, Roxy, I didn't know you were such and artist." My eyes hardened. "You don't even know me at all." There was that same smile as the one last night.

"Whoa, whoa! A bit hostile this morning eh?" His eyes twinkled as though he were about to laugh. I was puzzled. "C'mon. I'll take you to meet the guys." Axel grabbed me by my arm and dragged me to his table commanding me to stay while he went to get my things.

I hastily surveyed the people at the table. Three guys. Slouching, I put my head down covering my eyes with my hair. I was embarrassed. Meeting new people was never my forte. I felt a hand clap my back forcing me to sit up straight and bring my eyes up from the floor.

"This is Roxas." It was a less than friendly welcome. I felt like I was under intense scrutiny for committing a serious crime. They just watched me, except for Demyx. He just had and uneasy smile on his face and his eyes keep switching back and forth between the others.

I put my head down and began to stand up before I was roughly pushed back into my seat. I felt Axel's stern gaze on me. Blue met green. I stood and grabbed my things, walking away. He grabbed my shoulder, "What're you doing?" he asked. I shoved him away and continued walking. His hand latched onto my shoulder again. "What're you doing?" he repeated, more serious than before. I spun around to face him "What do you think _your_ doing?" I countered. "They don't want me there. You can't just sit me down and expect me to fit right in." I seethed quietly through gritted teeth. "Just leave me alone."

His face softened but his grip on my shoulder tightened. "You're not good with people are you, eh, Roxy?" I sighed; he was really starting to get on my nerves. "I can fix that." He grinned widely like the chesire cat.

* * *

"Sorry about that," Axel said addressing the guys, "Roxas is just a little testy in the morning" he said jokingly. I rolled my eyes. Silence followed.

My eyes swooped around the table again. Demyx looked like he was about to pee himself from fear. There was an uneasy feeling in the air. "So…" Axel let out a breath he was holding as he reclined back in his seat. "Wanna maybe introduce yourselves?" He said, more than a little angry that they were ignoring me. "Guys," he growled dangerously, now beginning to stand. Demyx looked fearful. I could see the other two flinch. I was confused but quickly grabbed Axel's wrist. He's eyes flashed wildly towards me. "Don't" I could feel his body loosen. "It's not worth it."

He sat back down, crossed his arms and looked away. The others however had different reactions. One in particular looked somewhat interested, or rather, amused. He set his book down and looked towards me, smirking. "Uhm," I started. "It's Zexion." He explained answering my unasked question. "And how did you manage to do that?" he questioned. I frowned. "Do what?"

"Oh come, come, we all know Axel has severe temper problems and mood swings. Not to mention his unfortunate impatience." My frown increased. Was he challenging my new found bond towards Axel? What was he trying to get at? "But you'd know that wouldn't you …" he just smirked again and leaned back in his chair. I stared at Axel. He was avoiding my gaze.

I suddenly felt a hand grab my collar and pull me up out of my seat, my feet barely brushing the floor. "Who the hell do you think you are?" I looked up at the shock of pink hair and blazing eyes. "You think you can just waltz in here and do my job?"

"Job?" I managed to choke out. "Put him down Marluxia," I hear Axel growl from beside me. "Why the fuck should I?" he snarled swinging me away from Axel violently. Axel gave him an unreadable look as I heard Zexion's seat move backwards as he grabbed Marluxia's hand and pried it from my collar and I fell to the floor in a small crumpled heap.

I looked between the three. It was unbearable. I could tell they were all having a secret conversation even though it was silent, their eyes were talking. Even Demyx was participating. I stood from my spot on the floor and gazed between them once more. Some things just weren't meant to be. I sighed and headed for the door as the bell rang, leaving the silence and awkward conversation behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** Sorry! This is probably one of the shortest chapters but I really wanted to get something out for you guys. Thanks for everyone who reviewed. I love getting them. They make me feel special :) Anyways, If there is anything fun you'd like to see happen in this story just let me know and I'll try to incorporate it. I have the basic plot but if you added your ideas I could make the chapters longer and more entertaining for you. Again sorry if this chapter is complete crap.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts was way too creative for me to invent.

Warnings: Marluxia bashing...

* * *

The next few classes passed and yet all that was echoing through my head was Zexion's words and those violent green eyes. 

_But you'd know that wouldn't you._

I shook my head but by the time I started my French exercises, class was over.

_You think you can just waltz in here and do my job?_

I sighed. Math was next but as I walked into class I remembered too late that Axel was here. I trudged past aisles of desks and sat in my seat quietly hoping to not be heard. Silently praying to be ignored the whole class.

Unfortunately I was never a lucky child. It seems that as soon as my butt hit the plastic Axel swung around from the person he was talking to and fixed me with a hard stare as I took out my calculator.

"You left." I rolled my eyes at his obvious statement but nodded none the less.

"Why?" he questioned, tilting his head to the side. I shrugged, avoiding his gaze. He put his hand on my shoulder. I kept an intent look aimed at the board as though actually interested in learning about logarithmic equations. I knew most of it anyway.

"Answer me." He demanded not unkindly.

"Are you stupid?" I asked bluntly turning my head but still avoiding the deep green. "Your friend tried to choke me."

"Well, Marly's just that kind of guy. Plus he didn't have his meds." He assured me waving his hand as though it was an everyday occurrence. I looked at him doubtfully finally meeting his eyes but they were tilted upwards as though in thought. And as he spoke I could see they were laced with confusion and concern.

"He's normally the one to…" He paused, thinking of how to word it. "Stop your unfocused rage?" I supplied while taking notes from the board. "Yeah…sort of."

"Well if that's his 'job', as he puts it, he certainly wasn't doing it back there." I replied logically.

Axel shifted uncomfortably, "Are you always this forward?" I shrugged. "Am I? I hadn't noticed." He squirmed again, "Well Marly normally shuts me up differently." Looking at him quizzically I asked "How so?" His eyes darted around the room for a distraction. The room seemed to be too getting too hot for him as he shifted in discomfort. I raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to answer." I said as I began to doodle on my worksheet.

He relaxed but still looked uncomfortable for the remainder of class.

The bell rang as I gathered my things and stood for the door. "Wait" Axel said hastily as he attempted to shove everything in his bag in one disorganized heap. "We'll go to lunch together."

* * *

I immediately frowned as I noticed the table we were heading for. Zexion was seated reading the same novel as this morning while Demyx talked animatedly to Marluxia whose eyes brightened for a split second before laying on me and narrowing dangerously. I braced myself for one hell of a lunch. 

The table fell silent as I sat between Demyx and Axel and across from Marluxia whose body language practically screamed fuck off. I nibbled at a carrot stick feeling oddly like a rabbit. Zexion put his book down, smirking as though he knew something was about to start. Marluxia's eyes flashed angrily between Axel and I. "Why's _he _here?" he asked as though disgusted by my presence. "Look I'll just leave…" I offered.

"No. Stay." Axel said, fed up with this already. "Yeah. Stay, Roxas. Enjoy our company. Or are we just too good for you?" Marluxia countered. "Excuse me?" I asked feeling my anger rising. Axel stood, "Marly, what's your deal man? Roxas is a nice guy, just leave him alone."

Marluxia stood "Are you implying that I'm not a nice guy?" I raised an eyebrow. As to how he reached that conclusion was just illogical to me.

"Can't we just be friends?" I ask, unsure as to why this was an argument. That of course started everything. "No!" Marluxia shouted as he dove for me but Axel was quickly there to block him. Punches were being thrown and the Cafeteria jeered as I quietly, once again collected my things this time fleeing to the bathroom. Axel dropped Marluxia from his battered state and followed me.

We entered the bathroom. He locked the door behind him.

"Look. Stop tearing apart your friends just so I can have some." I spat angrily turning around. "It's not worth it, getting suspended is not worth it and _I_ am _certainly_ not worth it."

He just smiled at me as he leaned against the wall. I could see a small bruise forming above his left eye from the short fight. Marluxia was probably far worse off. "You're not tearing us apart. Geez Roxy, you make everything so dramatic," I rolled my eyes. "I like to think of it as the official kick-out-marly party." I frowned. "Kick him out?"

"Yeah, that bastard was only good to have around because he could calm me down. Otherwise he was a right ass if I do say so myself." Axel looked rather proud.

"Besides," He continued as he cornered me between the wall and the bathroom stall, "You're much cuter." He whispered in my ear, pinning my hands up near my head. I blushed furiously, my head was swimming and I could barely think straight. "Axel…" I could feel myself say distantly. He let go smiling wider now from my reaction. "See you in class Roxy." I must have looked real confused because Axel just chuckled as he left the bathroom.

* * *

**Extra Note: **I really do love Marluxia! I promise! I just thought he would be a good 'evil' character. 


End file.
